The Price We Pay
by E.K. Young
Summary: How does an individual become a hero? Are they born into it, or are they made by blood spilled, choices made, and sacrifices paid? She never thought that the world would ever need her, but with an imminent threat on the horizon, April Torres is brought back to a place she'd never wanted to return to.


**Oh man, my first Avengers fic and I'm so excited. I hope you guys like it! I'm excited for this one. I've always wanted to write a character like April and I know I'm supposed to be working on my other fics but please, just give me this one. This is the first time that I've actually planned and done the research for a fanfic and man, am I proud.**

**So here's the disclaimer that I won't be repeating every chapter because we've established it in the very first. I do not own the Avengers. This narrative is merely the work of a fan who has far too much time on her hands and too many 'feels' for the characters. I do, however, own any character that I have bothered to create and write into the story. And now, without much a-do, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – **April Torres

April sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in an agitated manner, her mouth set in a grim line. She fixed her gaze on the man sitting across from her, who, though only having one eye, had an intense gaze that pinned her to her seat.

"I thought you said I wouldn't be contacted unless it was the last resort." She looked at her lap and began fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Director Fury's presence always made her feel uncomfortable because it reminded her of what she actually was beyond the thinly veiled disguise of a young woman. She furrowed her eyebrows as she clawed at the fabric of her skirt, bunching it up in her fist. "Did you lie to me?" her tone was accusing and she refused to meet the Director's eyes.

"No." Fury's voice was firm as he regarded the young woman carefully, knowing that she had a delicate temper when it came to S.H.I.E.L.D matters. "The Initiative is being put into action, Miss Torres." His tone of voice was so grave that it implored April to look up and see the urgency of the matter written on his face.

She knew exactly what the Initiative was; she'd known for a long time. Too long.

April clenched her fists on her lap, her knuckles turning white as she clenched her jaw. She never thought that the Initiative would ever be engaged, that she would ever be called into action as a last resort with a group of other extraordinary misfits.

She found herself frightened but she knew she had to help, that with great power comes great responsibility.

But she didn't want to help. Why should she put her life at risk for complete strangers?

But she had to. Because that's what her mother taught her when she was younger—to help when she could.

There were so many 'buts'.

Her shoulders slouched and she bowed her head in defeat, or acceptance. "Okay." It was only one word, said hesitantly, but both she and Fury knew the weight of her answer.

**xxxONExxx**

She felt odd being in the familiar, but discomforting surroundings. As soon as she got to the S.H.I.E.L.D base with her scarce belongings, she insisted on being led to her room so that she could take a long hot shower to clear her head.

She unceremoniously dropped her suitcase at the foot of her bed before heading to the bathroom and turning on the shower. Only bothering to kick off her shoes, April stepped under the shower head fully clothed. She released an audible sound of relief as the warm water beat down on her like heavenly rain. She could feel her tensed muscles relax under her soaked, clinging clothes.

She couldn't believe she was back in this place; this cold, calculating place. She had tried to convince herself that S.H.I.E.L.D was done with her, they they would let her be. But she knew that they would never leave her alone.

Not when she was a point of interest.

She tilted her face up to the shower head as she frowned. She enjoyed the feeling of the warm droplets of water landing and rolling down her skin.

April stood in the shower for almost twenty minutes before turning the water off and stepping out. She stood in front of the mirror, head tilted to the side as her large dark brown eyes regarded her reflection in a nonchalant but calculating manner.

Her long black hair was soaked and clung together in clusters, making her hair appear stringy as it hung over her shoulders like some sort of creature with tentacles. Her normally tanned skin appeared pale and deathly as it reflected the garish fluorescent bathroom light. She looked weary and she wasn't surprised. She had spent her whole life hiding her abilities and now she was being called to use them.

Her fingers gingerly touched her reflection in the mirror and she stared herself in eyes. Her powers had never brought anything but misery. Could they really help? She was convinced that they would only make things worse.

April's eyes grew darker with each passing moment. She had always stood on the precarious line between ally and enemy—it was why S.H.I.E.L.D kept such a close eye on her, keeping tabs on her delicate state of mind.

April hadn't been the same since…

A knock came from the door and pulled her from her thoughts. "Come in!" She yelled as she grabbed a towel to dry her hair. The door to her room opened and in came a woman with short, curly red hair. The woman oozed confidence and sex appeal and one look at her face told April that she wouldn't hesitate to fire the gun hanging from the holster at her side.

She raised an eyebrow at the woman as she left the towel hanging over her shoulders. "Yes?" her tone was expectant but tense. Her stance was guarded—she refused to show weakness to any S.H.I.E.L.D operative. She was here to help, if she can, and then be gone.

The woman held up a folded uniform made from the same form-fitting matte leather material as every S.H.I.E.L.D operative's uniform. "The Director asked me to lend you a uniform." The woman's voice was like her appearance. Strong, confident, sultry. Everything that April was not.

April stood at the bathroom door awkwardly. "Um…thank you?" her voice was uncertain and she moved towards the woman to take the folded clothes. It was highly doubtful that she would ever wear it. She hated clothes that clung to her like a second skin. She felt that she could breathe.

The woman handed over the clothes to the shorter woman before saying, "I'm Agent Natasha Romanov." Natasha didn't know what it was about the girl, but she felt protective over her. With her soaking hair and clothes and her large dark eyes, she looked like a drowned cat in need of protection.

"Um…" April hugged the clothes to her chest as she took a couple of steps away from the woman, Natasha. "I'm, uh, April. April Torres." She offered the woman a small, awkward smile but made no move to offer a hand to shake. She didn't like being touched. She didn't like touching people. It was too personal.

The two stood apart from each other for a few moments, the air in the room awkward. Then Natasha coughed, "I, uh, better go. The Director might need something." She sent an uncertain smile at April. It was so rare for the Black Widow to feel uncertain. "If you need anything, just find an operative and they'll help you."

April only nodded silently and watched as Natasha left and the door silently slid shut. She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding before throwing the uniform on her sparse, militaristic bed. She had just begun to relax when another knock came from her door. April suppressed a groan before going to open the door.

The door slid open and a different female agent stood before her. This one had brown hair tied in a tight bun at the base of her skull. She didn't waste time on a greeting. "Miss Torres, the Director requires you presence in the conference room." The agent regarded the soaked young woman with a slightly raised eyebrow. "I will be waiting for you out here. Please dress as quickly as possible."

"Um…thank you?" April was unsure of what to say. She stepped back into her room and closed the door. She really was not in the mood to go see Nick Fury, but she knew that he would come beating on her door himself if she didn't go see him right away. And if that happened, it would not be a pleasant encounter.

She dressed as quickly as she could, choosing the easiest clothes to wear—an overly large button up shirt, and leggings—before slipping on her shoes and stepping out into the corridor, hair still limp with water, but she didn't mind.

In the corridor, she found the agent standing by her door at attention. Her stance made April uncomfortable. She hadn't been around agents for almost five years. She had forgotten how uncomfortable their stiff stances made her. She never really got used to it.

"Um, what's your name?" April's question was as quiet as she could make it. She stood in front of the woman who's expression was stoic.

"Agent Maria Hill." Maria's answer was quick and wasting no more time she said, "This way." And she began to lead the way to the conference room, never once checking to see if April was keeping up.

**xxxONExxx**

April awkwardly sat by herself at the table in the conference room, playing with a pen and paper that had been on the table. She began to doodle a wide range of images, varying from the sky, to birds, to flowers, to insects. She couldn't keep her thoughts in one place but it kept wandering back to the same thing.

_Why am I here? Where's everybody? Are they watching me? That's stupid, of course they're watching. They're __**always**__ watching._ Her expression began to turn dark as she stared down at the piece of paper laden with doodles, looking but not really seeing. Her dark eyes glazed over as her hands curled around the pen tighter. She was growing bitter and angry.

The paper began to shake and the smell of burning paper wafted to April's nose, but still she continued staring at the paper, seemingly unaware of what was happening. The paper began to shake more violently, beginning to smoke when the door to the room opened.

April's head snapped up, her eyes wide. The paper stopped shaking and smoking as she was caught in a staring contest with a man at the door. He stood frozen at the door as they regarded each other and April noted how out of time he looked.

He was tall and muscular, possessing the body of a football player; he had wheat coloured hair that was styled in a way that reminded her of some old timey movies she had watched and his clothes were outdated—a pale blue button up shirt tucked into khaki slacks. But it was his eyes that had caught her attention. They were the kind of blue that she's only ever read about and they were kind—that was what struck her the most about the stranger, his kind eyes.

His voice snapped April out of her inspection. "Um…hello. My name is Steve Rogers." She could feel a blush crawl up her cheek from being caught staring. The man offered her an awkward smile but didn't move closer to her. She looked like a skittish animal who would take flight the moment that he took even one step closer.

April responded with an awkward smile of her own as she stood from her seat. "Um, I'm, uh…" she stumbled over her words, clearly embarrassed. "I'm April Torres."

Steve felt an easier smile come to his face at the girl's awkwardness. It felt good to know that he wasn't the only one who had issues with socializing with people. He approached her and held out a hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you, ma'am." The girl tensed but he was glad to see that he didn't run away from him.

April only hesitated for a moment before meekly taking Steve's hand in hers and shaking it quickly. She pulled her hand away almost as quickly and held it to her chest. When she looked at Steve's face, she saw that he wasn't insulted by her skittishness. Instead, he had such a warm and friendly smile on his face that April was inclined to return a small smile of her own.

As she smiled at him, Steve couldn't help but think that maybe he could find a friend in April Torres.

* * *

**Here we go! The very first chapter! I have a lot of plans for this fic and there are exciting things to come so keep tabs!**

**Okay, so to explain April's attitude, she has acute paranoia…or she acts like it. You'll just have to find out which it is! And as for her powers…well, you'll have to stay tuned! **

**Why don't you venture a guess and send it in a review! I'd love to know what you think her powers are :).**


End file.
